


Reckless is Fun (when you're not the one that gets hurt)

by NeverComingHome



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, One Night Stands, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altered Universe</p>
<p>The worst part was that Felix would catch himself thinking, 'Thank god Sarah didn’t look like him growing up'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless is Fun (when you're not the one that gets hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Ftm Cosima and canon Cos/Delphine.

The worst part was that Felix would catch himself thinking “Thank Sarah didn’t look like him growing up” then gag on the very idea of finding his sister attractive in even the most remote way possible. Why did Felix have to suffer because Cos had short dreaded hair with camo threads twined in and a painted on, perfectly scruffy sense of style like a grunge ken doll? He was just different and just familiar enough to keep Felix constantly on the “Ew no/Oh yes” cusp for all of eternity. 

But Felix kept his mouth shut about it because there were bigger things going on, serious, clone apocalypse and threat to their lives type goings on that deserved everyone’s undivided attention. There were valid reasons for the daggers his eyes were throwing at Delphine that only had a little to do with her hand on Cos’s chest, telling him that she’d messed up, given up a source that claimed to have documents that would help them get closer to the cure, but in six months Cos could’ve been… 

“Rachel promised they wouldn’t hurt him.”

“And you believed them.”

“Yes! I’ve never been in this position before, never fallen for someone like you.”

“You’ve made that abundantly clear.”

Her lips thinned.

“I meant someone who’s dying.”

He told her he was sorry, she told him she needed space, he told her he had more reasons than her to be angry, she told him that she still needed space and he followed her to the door as if he needed proof she’d walk out of it, but still couldn’t believe it when she did. He thought about the fact that now Rachel was their only option outside of living in the lab all while his body fell apart in a way he’d never expected it to. He knew in his heart Delphine meant well, but he spent his spare time with female clones of himself; they stood in front of him and asked if he knew what he was doing with the same voice and the same face as the one that stared back at him before he transitioned. Was he not listening to them because they were wrong about Delphine or because it would be like taking advice from someone he wasn’t anymore?

“Is this a clone thing? Do you have a reset button I don’t know about?”

Cos snapped out of it and shut the door, dropping onto the couch so he could pull up his laptop with the gene sequences still geared up for further tinkering. Felix had his feet up on the cushions and waited a moment before stretching out his legs to tap Cos’s thigh.

“Chicks, right?”

“I’m not thinking about anything chick related until I crack this,” he answered without looking away from the screen. “Tonight science is my girlfriend.”

“Oh my god that is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. Get dressed we’re going out.”

Cos’s eyes flicked to the bottom of his screen. “It’s almost eleven.”

“Exactly the night is young.” He nudged him with his foot again and motioned to the laptop. “Go on, hand over your girlfriend.”

“Can I record you saying that?”

~*~  
They ended up in some club where almost everyone was pierced and as undressed as possible without being nude. The music thudded through Felix like a pulse and just like that his problems stepped behind the glow in the dark curtain separating reality from what reality should’ve been. Cos wasn’t his sister’s clone anymore, he was a nerdy guy in tight pants who didn’t want to think about women and Felix plus alcohol plus dancing equaled a one hundred percent chance of that happening. 

Cos put his lips to Felix’s ear and told him he’d meet him on the dance floor and they shared a look before Felix shrugged and whipped off his shirt while Cos took his courage in the form of a beer. He turned around to watch Felix dance into the crowd like he’d always been there and while he didn’t shoot coy glances at Cos, once in a while their eyes would meet and Cos would wave his nearly empty bottle in a little dance that made Felix laugh and turn back to whoever it was pulling him against their front. Eventually the bottle was empty and Cos felt the new beat thudding through him too.

“Get you another?”

“Yes, a shot for me and-“

Which was when Felix shouted, “What part of ‘no’ don’t you get asshole?” and was promptly shoved into a group of people who shoved him back towards the man he’d shouted at. Cos pushed away from the bar, the strobe lights giving him flashes of Felix shouting, Felix falling, Felix slapping a cheek that belonged to a man who could’ve been smuggling bricks under his shirt, Felix holding up both hands and laughing. Cos draped an arm over his shoulders. 

“Starting trouble?”

“You know me.”

“Your boyfriend?” The other man rumbled.

“Suuureyes!” Cos nodded. “So, you know, hands off?”

Felix’s eyebrows shot up, but he nodded. “Mm, why don’t we show him how it’s done then?”

They kissed and Cos had kissed men(boys) when he was younger and still figuring it out and Felix had a way of getting into people’s comfort zone like he owned it so it was convincing enough. When the other man waved a hand at them and walked off, Felix spun around unable to tether his smile as he danced against Cos.

“Thanks for that.”

“I don’t want to know what part you’re thanking me for.”

“You’re not even hard, guess you really are straight.” Cos really wanted to be offended if only to have an excuse to go back to the bar or even home to his work, but Felix wasn’t drunk and he was staring at Cos with his teeth bared in a teasing grin. 

“I’m not attracted to drama queens.”

“Because Delphine -there’s an uncomplicated lady.”

“Point, all the more reason to stay away from you.”

“Off to a great start.”

Cos had his hands on Felix’s hips and although he couldn’t remember putting them there he didn’t take them away once he noticed. His head was bouncing towards Felix, swaying down to glance at the space between them then back up so he wouldn’t see himself moving forward and Felix not. They danced until sweat began to crawl down the side of his face and then Felix tugged at the bottom of his shirt and mouthed ‘Can I?’. He had it off before Cos finished nodding and all at once Felix had no problem thinking of Cos and not the others. Sarah was fit from nights spent partying with Felix, but Cos was a lab rat who got his exercise jogging from class to class and doing pushups with a textbook beneath his face, only a surgery scar disrupting an otherwise fit body.

When they kissed again Felix tasted alcohol and blood and knew that Cos and the others were both dying and being hunted by more than one organization and if he didn’t lose him to a bullet or a virus he’d lose him to a girl. He also knew that Cos knew that his mouth tasted of alcohol and blood and that in that moment he wanted to forget the rest of the story more than he wanted Felix. 

Back at the apartment they were no longer behind a glow in the dark curtain, but they decided to forget reality a little longer. They almost made it to the couch, but while trying to quickly kick off his shoes Cos stumbled over them and Felix followed him to the ground.

“Help me get out of these, dork.”

“Why are they so tight?” He knelt between Felix’s legs and tugged at the jeans, both of them exerting all their strength to move the fabric down centimeters at a time. “How do you ever get laid?”

Felix kissed him, his tongue moving expertly against the other’s until both of them were panting.

“Imagine that in other places.”

Cos hadn’t been thinking the night would end like this when he was deciding which packer to use, but he was grateful for his decision when Felix left his own pants and began to work on Cos’s instead. 

“You’re not one of those Bi tonight, gone tomorrow boys are you?”

Cos placed Felix’s hands between his legs. “No.”

Felix evaded his kiss. “So you and Delphine are washed up? Au revoir mademoiselle?”

“I’m only thinking about you right now.”

Felix felt like he knew the look on Cos’s face from somewhere, but then the other man succeeded in getting Felix’s pants all the way off and there wasn’t time to think about much of anything.

~*~  
The first sound he heard upon waking was Delphine’s voice. She sat cross legged on the floor with Cos and open faced folders spread around their tea. 

“Morning breeders,” he said, but his voice lacked the proper cattiness or any tone at all.

“Your coffee’s still warm.” She gestured to a cardboard cup. “Cos told me what you like.”

Cos’s hair was still wet, Felix could imagine him getting a call from Delphine and leaping into the shower to scrub off any lingering traces of their night together. Before he could ask if Cos had told her everything he liked, Sarah appeared on the screen and Cos sighed with relief.

“Thanks for the floor plans. You two keep on there. I’m going to follow up a lead.”

“Anything dangerous?

“No, no something else.”

Felix suddenly remembered where he’d seen the look Cos had given him the other night. 

“She’s lying,” he whispered and took his coffee with him while the three began to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Reckless' by San Cisco


End file.
